CR7: Goes to the world of anime
by Romadon7
Summary: CR go to ISEKAI! perjalanan dari seorang maestro sepakbola ternama Cristiano Ronaldo menuju dunia anime setelah menemukan sebuah surat misterius yang membawanya menuju ke sebuah pohon raksasa yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun! Petualangan Apa saja yang akan di alami oleh pria Portugis itu!
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Seorang maestro sepakbola ternama Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro, terjebak dalam dimensi ANIME setelah menemui surat misterius yang membawanya kepada pohon ajaib raksasa yang berumur ratusan tahun. Petualangan seperti apakah yang akan di alami oleh pria klimis itu?**

 **Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Comedy.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Peringatan!: AU, multiple Anime universe, typo, bad language, gak nyambung, alur yang terlalu cepat.**

 **HAPPY READ LADS! :D**

 **Chapter 1: the G.O.A.T number 7**

Sore yang cerah namun dingin di kota **Turin** tepatnya di stadion markas klub kota tersebut yaitu **Juventus Arena.** Stadion yang berlokasi di jalan Corso Gaetano Scirea itu saat ini sangat penuh sesak di penuhi oleh suporter bola dari tuan rumah **Juventus FC** karena saat ini tim tuan rumah menghadapi tim tamu dari kota **Milan** yakni **Inter Milan.**

Wajah lesu dan tegang tampak terlihat dari para pemain dari kedua kesebelasan karena skor mereka saat ini seri 1-1 dengan waktu yang tersisa 5 menit lagi. Laga pun menjadi panas lantaran para Pemain mulai menggunakan Fisiknya.

Saat ini Bola berada pada pemain sayap Juventus bernomor 10, **Paolo Dybala.** Dia berlari ke arah kiri pertahanan Inter milan dan ia sedang di halau oleh bek mereka, **Joao Miranda**. Dybala pun berputar balik dan berlari namun di bayangi oleh bek itu lalu pemain bertubuh mungil itu langsung mengoper Bolanya ke pemain tengah bernomor punggung 23, **Emre Can.**

Pria asal Turki itu menerima Bola operan Dybala dengan baik kemudian ia menggiringnya menuju tengah pertahanan Inter Milan. Di sana, sudah siap bek sayap Inter, **Kwadkwo Asamoah** untuk mengahadang laju Emre. Emre hampir 50 meter berhadapan dengan bek jangkung itu dan dengan cekatan ia melihat rekannya yang berada di kanan pertahanan Inter milan yang agak longgar kemudian mengcrossingnya menuju orang itu.

Sang pemain itu melihat umpan dari Emre kemudian menerima Bola itu dengan menggunakan Dada Bidangnya lalu menahannya dengan kaki kanannya. Suara sorakan pun bergemuruh di Stadion yang di tujukan untuk penerima Bola itu.

Sang pemain lalu dengan gesitnya langsung berlari ke kanan pertahanan Inter. Para pemain Inter pun langsung mengejar pemain yang di juluki **"Manusia Android"** itu dengan cepat. Pemain itu menyadari kedatangan mereka dan dengan santai ia pun menahan Bolanya sebentar.

Dua bek Inter itu lalu menghadang pemain tersebut dengan ketatnya. Waktu pun sudah hampir habis yaitu sekitar 2 menit lagi. Pemain itu agak kebingungan lantaran di jaga ketat seperti itu dan juga tegang karena waktu yang sudah mau selesai.

Tiba-tiba saja entah kenapa pemain itu melakukan **JUGGLING** dan langsung membuat 2 bek Inter itu sedikit terheran melihatnya. Melihat ke 2 bek itu lengah, Pemain itu langsung mengangkat Bolanya dan berhasil melewati kepala 2 bek itu yang langsung terbengong dan membelalakkan mata melihat Bolanya. Dengan gesit, pemain itu langsung melewati 2 bek Inter itu dan mengejar si kulit bundar.

Penonton pun bersorak ria karena aksi menawan dari pemain sekaligus ikon klub baru mereka, Sang maestro bernomor punggung **7, CRISTIANO** **RONALDO. CR7** (julukan dirinya) lalu berhasil mengambil bolanya dan berlari ke arah Gawang.

Saat ia hampir di garis wilayah penjaga Gawang Inter, ia kembali di jaga oleh pemain Inter, **Sime Vrsaljko**. Dia pun kemudian melakukan **STEPOVER** di depan bek Inter itu. Vrsaljko begitu linglung melihat pergerakan kaki CR7 dan terpaku menjaga Bola itu supaya tidak melewati dirinya.

Waktu telah memasuki masa injury time dengan tambahan 1 menit saja. Di tambahan waktu inilah penentuan kemenangan akan segera terjadi. Dengan sigap, Vrsaljko mencoba mengambil Bola dari kaki CR, namun apa yang terjadi! Saat ia ingin mengambil Bola dari kakinya, CR langsung menggelindingkan Bolanya dan melewati kolong kaki Pria asal Kroasia itu kemudian mengejarnya.

Vrsaljko terdiam mematung saat CR melakukan itu sedangkan para suporter pun kembali berosrak ria karena Skill luar biasanya itu. CR kini sudah berada 20 meter di depan gawang tanpa ada penjagaan pemain Inter. Di sisa waktu yang semakin menipis inilah harapan kemenangan berada pada Dirinya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, CR langsung menendang Bolanya dengan kaki kirinya menuju Gawang Inter.

Kiper Inter Milan, **Samir Handanovic** sudah siap menangkap tendangan dari CR. Wajah suporter dan juga pemain Madrid menjadi tegang melihat tendangan CR tersebut karena akan tertangkap oleh kiper berdarah Serbia itu. Saat Bola itu 10 meter di depan Handanovic, tiba-tiba saja Bolanya melintir ke arah kirinya dan membuat kiper Inter itu menjadi panik dan kelabakan.

Bolapun melaju deras ke arah sudut kiri Gawang dan

 **(SRAAAKK!) "GOOOOOAAAAALLLLLL!"**

Bola itu berhasil masuk dan merobek gawang Inter Milan! Juventus Arena Bergema luar biasa menyambut gol spektakuler tersebut. CR kemudian berlari ke sudut lapangan lalu melakukan selebrasi IKONIK nya yakni berlari ke sudut lapangan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melebarkan kedua kakinya ke tanah dan tangan di tadah kan ke bawah sambil berteriak. Para pemain Juventus yang lain menghampiri dengan gembira kemudian memeluk pemain bernomor 7 itu.

Kick-off kembali di mulai dari tim tamu dan setelah mereka melakukannya.

 **"PRIITT PRITT PRIIIITTTT!"**

Wasit pun meniup pluit panjang tanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Sorak gembira langsung terdengar dari Stadion yang berkapasitas 41.507 ini, begitu juga dari para pemain Juventus. Sedangkan lawan mereka, semuanya tertunduk lesu dan wajah yang sedih. Kemudian pemain dari kedua klub itu saling bersalaman, berpelukan, dan bertepuk tangan kepada seluruh penonton.

CR menghampiri lawan yang membobol gawang milik timnya yang bernomor punggung 9, seorang pria berasal dari Argentina, **Mauro Icardi.** CR lalu datang kepadanya dan memeluknya.

"Selamat atas kemenangan Tim mu dan itu Gol yang luar biasa" ucap Icardi dan tersenyum pada Pria Portugis itu.

"Terima kasih, dan Gol mu juga Spektakuler!" balas CR sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Icardi.

Gol Inter Milan ercipta berkat Tendangan Roket mengagumkan Icardi yang berjarak 30 meter dari tengah luar kotak pinalti Juventus. Dan setelah itu para pemain menuju Lorong dan kembali ke loker Timnya masing-masing.

 **CR7 : GOES TO THE WORLD OF ANIME**

Di ruang loker Juventus

"Tendangan mu yang tadi sungguh hebat sekali!" Puji bek sekaligus kapten Juventus **Giorfio Chiellini.**

"Terimakasih kap, tapi bagiku itu hanya tendangan yang biasa saja" kata CR dengan nada merendah.

Chiellini kemudian tertawa akan sikap dari pria klimis itu. "Kau ini memang orang yang rendah diri sekali. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi duluan yaa." Kata sang kapten lalu pamit pergi dan melambaikan tangannya pada pria Portugis itu.

"Oke kap kau hati-hati di jalan yaa." Kata CR membalas lambaian tangannya dan tercengir pada kapten Juventus itu. Sang kapten cuma tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan CR sendirian di ruang loker karena semua pemain Juventus sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu setelah merayakan pesta kecil atas kemenangan dari Inter Milan tadi.

"Ternyata mereka menerimaku dengan baik" senyum CR melihat kebaikan rekan-rekannya itu. "Aku kira mereka akan menganggap ku sebagai musuh karena aku selalu mengalahkan mereka saat membela **Real Madrid** dulu" kata CR mengingat saat dia masih membela Real Madrid dan mengalahkan Juventus di partai final **Champions league** musim 2017 lalu dengan skor yang cukup telak yakni 4-1. Waktu itu dia mencetak dua gol ke gawang Juventus.

"Baiklah waktunya mandi dan pulang ke rumah. Untung saja esok tidak ada pertandingan jadi bisa santai." Kata CR menatap cermin kecil yang ada di loker miliknya.

Saat dia membuka lokernya dia melihat sebuah surat yang ada di atas baju miliknya. Surat itu tertulis **'kami membutuhkan mu!'** di depan suratnya.

"Kami membutuhkan mu? Maksudnya apa ini dan siapa yang menaruh surat ini di loker ku?" Ucap CR yang penuh dengan pertanyaan. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku bawa saja dan nanti akan ku buka di rumah saja." Tambahnya menaikkan sedikit sebelah alisnya. Kemudian dia pergi mandi dan membersihkan selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, dia pun pergi dari ruang loker menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman depan area stadion.

Kini CR telah sampai di rumahnya yang mewah dan besar. Saat turun dari mobil sport nya, Dia pun disambut oleh para fans dan tetangga nya dengan gembira lanataran berhasil membuat Juventus menang dari Inter Milan. CR membalas sambutan mereka itu hanya dengan senyuman dan kedua jempolnya saja kemudian ia masuk ke dalam Rumahnya.

Di dalam rumahnya ia di sambut oleh kekasihnya **Georgina Rodriguez** dengan kecupan hangat dan di samping Gina berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang hampir wajahnya mirip dengan CR yaitu **Cristiano Ronaldo jr**.

"Selamat datang sayang dan selamat atas kemenangan tim mu dari Inter Milan. Aku senang sekali ketika kau berhasil mencetak gol yang luar biasa seperti itu." Kata Gina yang saat ini sedang memeluk tubuh CR.

"Terimakasih sayang, aku sangat senang sekali. Ternyata kau menonton pertandingan ku yaa?!" Kata CR dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Tentu saja aku menonton pertandingan mu. Maaf ya kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa menemani mu pergi ke pertandingan karena mengurus **Alana."** Ucap Gina yang agak menunduk sedikit.

CR lalu mengangkat wajah Gina dan memandang nya. "Tidak apa-apa kok, aku paham lagipula mengurus alana lebih bagus kan daripada menonton pertandingan ku. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Alana?" Tanya CR yang ingin mengetahui kondisi Alana yang ternyata sedang mengalami demam.

Gina menjawab dengan senyum yang kecil. "Dia sudah baik-baik saja, demamnya sudah mulai mereda. Mungkin dia besok sudah bisa bermain lagi dengan kakaknya." Katanya sambil mengelus rambut junior. CR menghela lega akan kondisi alana yang sudah membaik.

"Itu tadi gol yang keren sekali papa!" Kali ini Junior berkata dengan semangatnya. "Suatu hari aku akan mencetak gol seperti itu nanti!" Tambahnya.

CR tertawa mendengar nya dan sangat senang lalu ia mengelus rambut junior. "Akan aku tunggu itu jagoan ku!" Kata CR sambil menunjuk junior lalu memegang pipinya. Junior cuma menyengir lebar mendengar itu.

Lalu Gina berkata lagi pada CR "ayo aku sudah menyiapkan makanan pasti kau lapar setelah pertandingan itu apalagi tadi cuaca nya dingin." Ucap Gina sambil memegang tangan CR. CR hanya mengangguk lalu mereka pergi menuju ruang makan.

 **CR7: GOES TO THE WORLD OF ANIME**

Waktu kini berganti malam, saat ini CR sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu dan sedang menonton TV LED nya sementara Gina dan juga junior sudah pergi tidur. CR saat ini sedang menonton acara Comedy show dan itu berhasil membuat nya tertawa terbahak bahak namun dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras agar tidak menggangu Gina dan junior yang tertidur.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dia mengingat sesuatu. "Oh iya aku kan tadi menemukan surat aneh. Aku harus membacanya kira kira apa isi surat itu ya?"Kata CR yang kali ini di penuhi rasa penasaran. Kemudian ia pergi mengambil surat itu yang berada di tas miliknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali duduk di kursi ruang tamu sambil memegang surat itu di tangan kanannya. "Baiklah aku akan membuka surat ini. Semoga saja ini bukanlah surat iseng belaka dari penggemar." Kata CR menatap surat itu. Kemudian CR membuka surat itu dan mulai membacanya. Dan surat itu berisi tulisan...

 **'aku tahu kau pasti akan membuka surat ini. Maaf ya kalau aku mengirim surat ini secara diam-diam. Aku membutuhkan bantuan mu untuk menyelamatkan klub sepakbola yang ada di suatu kota. Karena saat ini klub sepakbola di kota itu sudah mulai menghilang dan tidak ada lagi yang menginginkan nya. Aku sungguh berharap agar kau bisa menjadi penyelamat klub sepakbola itu. Aku tahu kau pasti akan membantu karena kau adalah pilihan yang terbaik! Jika kau memang ingin membantu ku untuk membangkitkan klub sepakbola di kota tersebut, pergilah menuju taman yang berada** **BOSCO DEL VAJ** **di kota tempat mu tinggal dan carilah sebuah pohon beringin yang sangat besar yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun! Jika kau berhasil menemukan nya bukalah sebuah pintu rahasia yang ada di pohon itu. Tapi ingat, setelah kau berhasil membuka pintunya ada hal yang sangat beresiko sekali. Kau mungkin tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke 'dunia' mu! Itu kalau kau memang siap untuk menerima resikonya. Baiklah mungkin hanya itu saja yang aku bisa sampaikan. Aku akan menunggu kedatangan mu Penyelamat!'**

Begitulah isi surat itu. Wajah CR terpelongo parah saat membaca surat itu dan seolah ia tidak percaya akan isi surat tersebut. Ia mungkin menganggap surat itu hanyalah sebuah candaan atau keisengan dari seorang fans yang ingin mengerjai dirinya. Tapi dari isi surat tersebut memang ada hal yang cukup membingungkan namun juga memerlukan pertolongan yakni si pengirim surat itu membutuhkan bantuan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan klub sepakbola yang ada di suatu kota sedang kan bagian anehnya yaitu ia tidak bisa kembali ke dunianya.

"Sepertinya hari ini hari berat untuk ku" katanya menatap surat itu. "Tapi apa maksudnya aku tidak bisa kembali ke dunia mu? Apa ini surat dari suatu tempat yang sangat jauh sehingga aku tidak bisa kembali ke dunia ini? Ada-ada saja!" Tambahnya kemudian tertawa dengan kepala yang di tadahkan ke atas.

"Hmm...tapi kayaknya aku harus mencoba mencari jawaban nya deh. Karena di surat ini juga si pengirim membutuhkan bantuan ku untuk menyelamatkan sebuah klub sepakbola. Baiklah kalau begitu besok aku akan ke taman kota." Kata CR sambil menatap surat itu yang berada di ia mengambil surat itu dan pergi beranjak dari ruang tamu dan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat atau tepatnya di taman kota. Di sana sedang berdiri suatu mahkluk menyerupai seekor domba dan juga seorang manusia berjenis kelamin wanita berdiri di depan sebuah pohon beringin raksasa yang mungkin usianya sudah ratusan tahun. Wanita itu memegang sebuah senjata sejenis **Muzzleloader** berwarna putih dengan garis-garis keemasan dan dia memakai pakaian layaknya royal guard. Wajah yang dingin namun begitu cantik yang membuat dirinya terlihat sempurna bagi mata yang memandang.

"Apa menurut mu dia akan datang?" Tanya Si Domba yang ternyata bisa berbicara itu kepada wanita yang ada di depan nya.

"Aku percaya dia pasti akan datang karena Ratu membutuhkan bantuan nya"kata wanita itu tanpa menatap si Domba.

"Kalau seandainya manusia itu tidak datang, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya lagi Domba itu merapatkan kedua tangan di dada nya.

Sejenak hening sementara tidak ada percakapan kemudian wanita itu menoleh dan menatap tajam Domba itu. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan dan akan menghabisinya karena dia telah menolak permintaan Ratu dan telah membuatnya menjadi sedih" katanya sambil mengokang senjata besarnya itu.

Domba itu terkekeh lalu menatap wanita dingin itu. "Kau memang mengerikan sekali. Aku suka sekali akan sikapmu itu dan pantas saja banyak pria yang takut akan menyukaimu." Ucapnya yang kini berada di samping wanita itu.

Wanita itu hanya mendesah mendengar perkataan terakhir dari Domba itu. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya. Ayo kita pergi **Macaron-san"** kata Wanita itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Domba yang mempunyai nama Macaron.

"Ah...kau selalu saja seperti itu **Isuzu-chan"** kata Macaron dengan nada melas kepada wanita yang bernama Isuzu itu.

Wanita itu tidak menanggapi nya dan membuka sebuah pintu yang tertempel pada pohon beringin tua itu. Kemudian ia masuk dan 'terhisap' ke dalam pintu itu.

"Ya ampun dasar wanita" kata Macaron geleng-geleng kepala. "Semoga saja manusia itu mau menuruti kemauan **Latifa-sama** " harapnya menatap arah langit. Kemudian ia menyusul wanita tersebut lalu memasuki pintu misterius itu dan 'terhisap' olehnya.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **Bagaimana menurut agan agan sekalian? Gajekah? Atau berlebihan? Atau malah terlalu maksakah? Berikan review kalian jika ingin mengetahui jalan cerita yang menyimpang ini :v**

 **Ane buat ini cerita terinspirasi dari sebuah film yang berjudul 'SPACE JAM' yang waktu itu di peranin sama Michael Jordan beserta para LOONEY TUNES nya namun dengan versi yang berbeda yaitu buatan cerita ane sendiri.**

 **Pencarian karakter akan di mulai! Jika agan-agan berkenan ingin memberikan saran siapa aja karakter yang mau di masukan ke fic ini harap segera PM Yee. Karena di fic ini akan memakai anime dari seluruh universe!**

 **Ok hanya segitu aja yang bisa ane sampaikan kurang dan lebihnya ane mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Ane ucapkan terimakasih dan wassalam!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai para Reader! Ane balik lagi dengan chapter baru dari petualangan CR di dunia Anime. Semoga kalian suka dan menikmati Cerita ane ini.**

 **Tanpa Basa-basi, kita langsung aje Mulai!**

 **Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy.**

 **Warning: Bahasa kasar, Bahasa kurang baku, Typo, AU, Kurang nyambung, alur terlalu cepat dan lain sebagainya.**

 **Chapter 2: To Find the answer**

Pagi hari di rumah sang Mega bintang Ronaldo. Saat ini CR beserta Gina, Alana dan junior berada di pinggir kolam renang sedang menikmati cuaca pagi yang sejuk. Gina memperhatikan alana yang berada di halaman tak jauh dari tempat dia duduk sedang memegang boneka kelinci dengan gemasnya sementara junior menemani adiknya yang asyik memainkan mainannya itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

Wajah CR yang biasanya penuh semangat kalau di pagi hari kini hanya merenung lesu layaknya di penuhi beban. Tentu saja itu penyebab nya adalah surat misterius yang di temui nya kemarin. Gina yang melihat itu mulai menyadari nya.

"Sayang kenapa wajahmu lesu begitu? Seperti tidak biasanya?" Tanya Gina yang nampak aneh akan sikap CR yang seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang enak badan saja." Kata CR dengan nada agak pelan.

Gina agak membulatkan matanya mendengar itu. "Ah akan segera ku ambilkan vitamin yaa biar kau bugar lagi." Katanya dengan wajah yang khawatir Saat Gina ingin berdiri karena mau mengambil obat untuk CR, tiba-tiba tangannya di pegang oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah tidak usah aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Kata CR dengan senyum kerutannya. Gina yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk kan kepala saja. Kemudian Gina Duduk kembali dan menatap CR.

"Gina boleh aku bicara sesuatu padamu?" Tanya CR menatap intens Gina.

"Apa itu sayang?" Jawab Gina yang mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Seandainya aku tidak akan kembali di dunia ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya CR dengan wajah serius sambil memegang tangan Gina dengan erat.

Gina terkejut akan pertanyaan CR yang seperti itu. "Apa yang kau katakan! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?!" Kata Gina agak tinggi suaranya.

CR menghela nafas sebentar "yaa aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Kalau saja aku sudah tidak ada apa kau masih akan mencintai ku dan menyayangi anak-anak kita?" Tanya CR lagi dengan alis yang mengkerut.

Gina kemudian tersenyum manis. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan anak-anak kita karena kau adalah kebanggaan ku, penyemangat ku, dan kaulah anugerah Tuhan yang di kirimkan untukku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu..." Ucap Gina dengan penuh perasaan dan kasih sayangnya kepada pria Portugis itu.

CR lalu membalas senyum Gina kemudian dia memeluknya. "Terimakasih sayang. Kau memang wanita terbaik yang aku miliki. Aku berjanji akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukmu." Katanya dengan berbisik di kuping Gina.

"Ya sayang aku juga akan memberikan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik untukmu!" Kata Gina dengan berbisik juga di kuping CR. Keduanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Junior dan alana begitu senang sekali melihat kemesraan papa dan mamanya itu.

Beberapa menit hening sejenak lalu CR berkata "oh iya aku harus pergi karena ada suatu urusan. Aku titip junior dan alana ya. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya sayang." Lalu mencium kening Gina kemudian mencium Alana dan mengusap-usap rambut ikal junior.

Gina merasa begitu aneh akan sikap CR yang seperti itu. "Perasaanku kok tidak enak ya. Kenapa sikapnya aneh sekali." Ucapnya menatap kepergian sang kekasih. "Tuhan tolong lindungi dirinya." Tambahnya seraya berdoa agar Tuhan melindungi CR.

Di halaman garasi rumahnya, CR sedang berdiri di samping mobil Supercar nya dan merenung sejenak. 'baiklah aku harus menuju ke tempat itu. Aku harus mencari tahu jawabannya!' gumam CR. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam Mobil dan tancap gas menuju tempat tujuan yaitu taman Bosco Del vaj!.

 **CR7: GOES TO THE WORLD OF ANIME**

Beberapa jam kemudian CR sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Dia memarkirkan kendaraannya di area parkir taman. CR lalu berkaca pada spion mobilnya. "Baiklah waktunya menemukan jawaban" ucapnya. Ia lalu memakai sweater Hoodie Hitam serta kacamata dan topi yang berada di jok belakang mobil guna untuk penyamaran supaya para pengunjung tidak menyadari kalau itu adalah dirinya. Ia lalu keluar dari mobil dan memulai pencarian pohon misterius yang ada di isi surat itu.

Taman ini mempunyai luas dan tentu saja itu akan menyulitkan nya mencari pohon tersebut. CR terus memperhatikan area taman dengan detil tanpa lengah sedikit pun. Ia sungguh penasaran dan ingin tahu akan kebenaran karena isi surat misterius itu.

Bahkan pencarian terus dilakukan hingga siang hari tiba. Ia mencarinya dari tiap-tiap sudut taman namun belum menemukan hasil dan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di bangku taman dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan akibat mencari pohon itu.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Capek sekali...baru kali ini aku kelelahan seperti ini hah...hah...hah" ucapnya yang agak terengah-engah. "Sial! Pohon itu ada di mana yaa?!" Tanya nya pada diri sendiri dengan nada agak kesal. "Dugaan ku benar, pasti ini ulah fans yang hanya ingin mengerjai ku doank. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat di rumah bersama junior dan alana" tambahnya. Lalu ia beranjak dari kursi taman dan berlalu pergi.

Namun saat berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk tadi, tiba-tiba ia di sapa oleh seorang badut berbentuk **Triceratops.** "Hallo tuan! Kau mau pergi ke mana?"tanya badut itu dengan nada yang sopan.

CR menyadari keberadaan badut itu lalu menjawabnya. "Uh...Aku hanya sedang mencari sebuah pohon beringin raksasa tapi aku tidak menemukan nya sama sekali." Kata CR dengan wajah kusut.

Badut itu mengangguk. "Oh kau sedang mencari sebuah beringin raksasa. Mungkin aku tahu di mana menemukan nya." Kata si badut dengan gestur ceria.

CR begitu senang akan jawaban si badut. "Benarkah! Kau tau di mana keberadaan nya?!" Tanyanya lagi.

Badut itu kembali dengan gestur yang ceria. "Aku akan memberitahu letak di mana pohon itu, tuan!"

"Apa itu! cepat beritahu aku di mana pohon itu berada!" Kata CR dengan menggebu-gebu.

Badut itu terdiam sejenak lalu tiba-tiba saja ia menunjuk ke arah jantung CR. "Gunakanlah kebaikan, ketulusan hati dan tekadmu untuk menemukan pohon beringin itu. pasti kau akan berhasil menemukan keberadaan nya. Percayalah padaku, tuan!" Kata Badut itu lalu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan CR.

CR terdiam mematung saat mendengar jawaban dari badut yang sungguh aneh dan misterius itu. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan mau menjawab apa. "Gunakan kebaikan, ketulusan dan tekad ku? Maksudnya apa?" Ucap CR pada dirinya sendiri. lalu CR mulai menyadari akan dari perkataan badut itu "Mungkin badut itu benar, aku harus melakukan nya! Baiklah aku akan cari lagi pohon raksasa itu!" Tambahnya dengan tangan mengepal dan semangat yang naik.

 **CR7: GOES TO THE WORLD OF ANIME**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore namun CR masih belum menemukan keberadaan pohon itu. Padahal ia sudah mengikuti perkataan dari badut itu namun belum ada hasilnya. CR terus mencari pohon itu sampai ia lupa waktu.

"Sial aku masih belum bisa menemukannya! Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah karena aku ingin tahu kebenarannya!" Ucap CR masih dengan semangat.

"Dan juga di dalam surat itu berisi si pengirim yang membutuhkan pertolongan ku dan aku tentu saja akan membantu nya walaupun itu aku tidak akan kembali ke dunia ini. Aku pasti akan menolongnya!" Kata CR dengan ketulusan hatinya yang dalam meskipun ada resiko yang harus di terima.

Saat ia berbicara seperti itu, tiba-tiba ada cahaya muncul dari kejauhan dan tepat mengenai dirinya di mana ia sedang berdiri sekarang. "Wow cahaya apa itu?! Mungkinkah itu!.." kata CR dengan mata yang membulat dan tubuh agak gemetar. CR kemudian berlari menuju cahaya itu.

Setibanya di sana ia sungguh sangat terkejut karena cahaya itu berasal dari sebuah pohon beringin raksasa yang di carinya! "A...A...apa!" Kata CR dengan terkejut. "Ternyata cahaya ini berasal dari pohon beringin ini! Aku berhasil menemukan nya!" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk pohon itu. Perasaan nya kini mulai senang karena ia berhasil menemukan pohon itu. CR kemudian memeriksa dan mengelilingi pohon itu agar ia memastikan bahwa benar itu adalah pohon yang dicarinya.

Lalu ia kembali menghadap pohon itu. "Baiklah aku harus menemukan sebuah pintu di pohon ini sesuai apa yang ada di dalam surat!" Katanya lalu ia mengecek bagian-bagian pohonnya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit ia berhasil menemukan pintunya yang ternyata terletak tepat di hadapannya saat ia berdiri pertama kali menatap pohonnya tadi.

Pintu itu berukuran agak pendek dari tinggi badan CR dan Di pintunya terdapat kenop kecil berwarna emas. CR agak gugup memperhatikan pintu itu. "Ok aku akan membukanya!" Kata CR dengan rasa agak takut karena mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya saat membuka pintu itu.

Setelah membuka pintu itu ia kaget bukan kepalang karena di dalam pintu itu adalah sebuah **WARP** berbentuk spiral yang berputar-putar dengan warna yang bervariasi! Wajah CR terpelongo dan di penuhi keringat karena melihat hal aneh yang baru pertama kali di lihatnya dalam seumur hidup.

"Cahaya apa ini?! Ini tidak masuk akal sekali!" Katanya yang tidak percaya akan apa yang di lihat di depannya. "Apa ini yang si pengirim katakan bahwa nanti aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia ini lagi setelah aku memasuki pintu ini?! Tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus memenuhi permintaan nya dan aku akan membantu nya mewujudkan permintaan nya itu!" Tambahnya dengan wajah serius walau tubuhnya gemetar.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai!" CR lalu berjalan menuju WARP aneh itu sambil mengucapkan sebuah kata. "Gina, Alana, junior aku minta maaf pada kalian semua karena aku menyembunyikan hal ini. Aku akan selalu mencintai kalian walau aku sudah tidak akan kembali lagi ke dunia ini lagi." Katanya dengan mata yang terpejam. Lalu ia masuk kedalam pintu dan ditelan oleh WARP misterius itu. Beberapa menit kemudian cahaya dan pintu dari sekitar pohon itu menghilang dan pohon itu kembali seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Manusia itu berhasil memasuki pohon itu, Macaron-san!" Kata seseorang misterius yang berdiri tak jauh dari pohon beringin itu.

"Oh ya! Benarkah! itu bagus sekali, Latifa-sama pasti akan senang mendengar hal ini!" Ucap suara yang ada didalam telepon milik seseorang itu.

"Manusia itu ternyata baik sekali, tidak salah kalau Latifa-sama memilihnya sebagai sang penyelamat!" Kata orang misterius itu dengan senyum kecil.

"Hahaha ya kau benar dan aku berharap nantinya ia akan berhasil mewujudkan permintaan dari Latifa-sama untuk membangkitkan sebuah klub sepakbola yang ada di kota sana!" Ucap suara di telepon itu dengan nada senang namun penuh harap.

Orang itu tertawa sebentar lalu berkata "Baiklah kalau begitu aku harus pergi. kabari aku jika manusia itu telah sampai di sana, Macaron-san!" Ucapnya dengan nada pamit.

"Oke! kau juga harus segera kembali kalau tidak ingin terjebak di sana selamanya!" Kata suara yang berada di telepon dengan memberi peringatan kepada orang misterius itu.

Orang misterius itu kembali tertawa lalu menutup telepon nya. "Oke tugasku di sini sudah selesai. saatnya pulang ke rumah!" Kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah badut Triceratops yang menyapa CR tadi!. Ia berjalan dengan ceria sambil memegang sebuah beberapa balon berwarna-warni...

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **Akhirnya kelar juga! di chapter selanjutnya CR sudah berada di dunia anime dan akan memulai petualangan nya! Siapa yang akan dia temukan nanti di sana?! Penasaran? Terus pantau fic gaje milik ane ini yaa! :v**

 **Please Read n Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo agan-agan apa kabarnya kalian semua? Maaf kalo fic ini agak telat update nya :v oke kalo gitu langsung aja di simak fic yang full kegabutan ini!**

Chapter 3: In the Realm of Anime.

Di suatu tempat di dimensi yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Dunia nyata yaitu...

DIMENSI ANIME!.

Saat ini sang superstar, CRISTIANO RONALDO sedang terbaring dalam posisi terlentang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kondisi pria itu terlihat memprihatinkan akibat terjangan warp yang di masuki nya tadi dengan banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ayo Luffy-bro*, Kumiko-chan*, lebih cepat lagi larinya!" seru seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun, memiliki tinggi 166 cm, berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan, bermata biru seperti lautan. Memakai sweater berwarna Biru senada dengan celana trainingnya dan memakai sepatu berwarna oranye sedang berlari menyemangati teman-temannya.

"YA!" jawab kedua pemuda berbeda gender itu dengan semangat.

Kedua pemuda itu memiliki fisik yang berbeda. Pertama adalah Seorang Gadis berumur 16 tahun, berambut berwarna kecoklatan yang di ikat ponytail, bermata kecoklatan dan memiliki tinggi 162cm. Gadis itu memakai sweater olahraga yang berwarna Oranye dan memakai celana training berwarna Oranye pula. Dia memakai Sepatu Running Track berwarna Abu-abu.

Kedua adalah Seorang Laki-laki berumur 17 tahun, berambut raven hitam dan mata yang berwarna sama, memakai sebuah Topi Jerami yang di kalungkan di lehernya, tinggi pemuda itu 174 cm dan memiliki bekas luka jahitan di bawah Mata kirinya. Pemuda itu memakai Jacket Hoodie polos berwarna Hitam dan memakai celana olahraga panjang berwarna seperti Jacketnya. Pemuda itu memakai Sepatu Running Track berwarna putih dengan tiga garis hitam di sisi samping sepatunya.

Saat ketiga Pemuda/di itu melewati sungai, mereka melihat CR yang tergeletak di pinggir sungai dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto* lihat! Ada orang pingsan di pinggir sungai!" tunjuk gadis berponytail itu yang pertama melihat ke arah CR dengan mata membulat.

Lalu ketiganya menghentikan lari joggingnya dan menatap tubuh pingsan CR.

Pemuda jabrik itu lalu memincingkan matanya melihat ke arah jatuhnya CR. "Oh ya kau benar! Ayo kita tolong dia!" kata cowo bermata biru saphire atau bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu dengan mata membulat juga.

Keduanya mengangguk lalu menolong Pria Portugis itu.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja Bro?!" tanya Naruto mengoyang goyang tubuh CR.

"Mungkin dia sudah tewas, Naruto!" kata pemuda raven itu dengan tersentak dan

'BLETAK! Jitakan pun melayang di kepala pemuda berwajah polos itu.

"AKH, ITU SAKIT, KUIKO!" jerit pemuda itu sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol dan menatap kesal pada gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Namaku Kumiko, baka! kau ini kalau berbicara sembarangan sekali Luffy!" kesal gadis itu terhadap temannya.

Naruto kemudian memegang pergelangan tangan CR dan merasakan denyut nadinya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak Luffy-Bro, dia masih hidup" katanya menatap Luffy dan membuat si Gadis Itu mendesah lega.

Kemudian Luffy juga ikut-ikutan memegang tubuh CR termasuk memegang otot-otot tangannya. "Wow! Orang ini ototnya besar sekali dan ini melebihi otot kakakku!" Takjub Luffy meraba-raba otot tangan CR.

Secara tiba-tiba CR bangun secara spontan dan berteriak secara histeris! Hingga membuat ketiga pemuda itu ikut terkaget dan menjerit ala Anime!. Kemudian CR memperhatikan daerah di sekitarnya.

"di...dia sudah sadar!" seru gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Broo?" tanya Naruto memegang pundak CR yang masih celingak-celinguk bodoh.

CR kemudian membuang nafasnya sebentar lalu menatap pemuda/di itu dengan mata agak memburam.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa" kata CR bernada lesu dan kembali terbatuk. Saat pandangannya sudah mulai jelas, ia pun kembali memerhatikan daerah di sekitarnya dan bertanya pada mereka. 'sepertinya aku telah sampai di dunia pengirim surat itu!' gumamnya.

"Aku berada di mana?" tanya CR celingak-celinguk ke segala arah.

"Kau berada di distrik KANDA, Jepang!" jawab Naruto pada CR dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

CR tersentak akan jawaban itu. "A...apa kau bilang! Je...je...Jepang!" kata CR dengan mata terbelalak dan tergagap.

Kini Gadis berambut coklat itu bertanya padanya. "Sepertinya kau bukan orang sini. Kau berasal darimana?!" tanyanya dengan Riang.

CR agak kikuk menjawabnya. "Aku berasal dari Dun..." 'Tunggu, kalau aku beritahu mereka sebenarnya pasti mereka tidak akan percaya dan malah melarikan diri lagi' batin CR yang memandang mereka agak was-was. "Aku berasal dari Eropa yaitu kota Lisbon yang berada di Negara Potugal" Bohong CR menutupi kebenaran pada ketiganya.

"Wah ternyata ia orang asing!" seru Luffy dengan mata membulat sementara Naruto gadis berambut coklat itu hanya terdiam dan wajah yang terkejut.

"Apa kau ini korban kecelakaan?!" tanya Naruto menatap lekat luka-luka kecil yang berada pada tubuh CR.

CR kembali bingung ingin menjawab apa karena dia memang bukan berasal dari dunia atau tepatnya dimensi ini. "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengingat apapun" katanya yang berbohong kembali kepada pemuda/di itu.

Mereka menjadi sedih dan kasihan akibat musibah yang menimpa Pria klimis itu. "Sepertinya dia ini mengalami lupa ingatan" kata Naruto menduga memandang CR dan di setujui anggukan kedua temannya.

"Kita harus membantunya, Naruto!" kata gadis berambut coklat dengan tatapan iba.

"Benar Naruto, kita harus menolongnya supaya ingatannya bisa kembali!" ucap Luffy setuju saran dari Gadis itu menunjuk CR.

Naruto terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah kita akan membantu orang ini supaya ingatannya bisa kembali dan bisa pulang ke negaranya!" kata Naruto dengan tegas dan di sambut senang oleh temannya.

"Tapi masalahnya...dengan siapa ia akan tinggal, bro?!" tanya Naruto menunjuk CR dan menatap kedua temannya.

"Kalau bersama Kumiko-chan itu tidak akan mungkin karena dia ini perempuan" katanya memegang dagu dengan telunjuk.

"Nanti yang aku takutkan orang ini akan berbuat macam-macam padanya lagi!" tambahnya menatap tajam CR.

'Sial, aku di sangka orang yang aneh!' kesal CR di hatinya mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

" Kalau aku juga gak mungkin, Naruto. Soalnya di kamar ku terlalu sempit dan sesak. Apalagi di rumah ku cuma ada tiga kamar yang semuanya sudah terisi oleh Ace* dan Kakek ku" kata Luffy memberitahu tentang kamar dan orang yang mengisinya.

Naruto lalu berpikir sejenak. "Oh iya!, kalau begitu dia kita tempati saja di Rumah Losmen milik keluarga mu, Kumiko-chan!" ucapnya yang telah menemukan solusi.

Gadis yang bernama Oumae Kumiko sangat setuju dengan ide cowo jabrik itu "Ya, itu ide yang bagus, Naruto. Kenapa tidak kepikiran ya" ujarnya lalu tertawa.

"Tapi bagaimana biaya sewanya, Naruto?" tanya Luffy yang ragu akan biaya losmennya.

"Tenang saja Luf, biar aku yang akan membicarakannya dengan keluarga ku" kata gadis berambut coklat itu dengan santai akan ke khawatiran Luffy.

Luffy mengangguk. "Ya sudah kalau begitu aku setuju" kata Luffy memberi jempol kepada kedua temannya itu sedangkan CR cuma terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

Lalu Naruto menoleh ke arah CR. "Kau mau ikut dengan kami bro?" tanyanya.

CR mengangguk. "Tentu. Tapi kemana?" dan bertanya balik.

Naruto menunjuk Kumiko yang tersenyum ke arah CR. "Kau akan tinggal di losmen milik keluarga Kumiko-chan, apa kau setuju?" tukas Naruto menatap si no.7 itu. "Dan supaya ingatan mu bisa kembali pulih agar kau bisa kembali ke Negara mu di Portugal, kau mau bro?" tambahnya meyakinkan orang Portugis itu.

'Mungkin itu lebih baik sambil aku mencari petunjuk tentang surat itu' gumam CR yang membuat rencana.

"Hey kenapa kau diam, kau mau tidak?" tanya kembali Naruto agak menggertak CR yang terdiam seperti itu.

CR tersadar dari rencananya lalu menatap pemuda jabrik itu. "Ok, aku mau" kata CR setuju tersenyum kepada Naruto dan kedua temannya.

"Wah, losmen ku akan kedatangan orang asing, senangnya!" kata Kumiko yang teriang senang karena losmen miliknya akan di tempati oleh seorang turis dari eropa sedangkan Luffy tercengir lebar mendengar keputusan CR tersebut.

Naruto manggut kepala. "Baiklah, ayo ikut dengan kami, bro" ajaknya pada CR. Namun saat ia berbalik badan dan ingin melangkahkan kakinya, Luffy menanyakan sesuatu.

"Tunggu Naruto!, kita belum tau nama orang ini?!" Luffy menunjuk ke arah CR yang masih posisi terduduk tenang.

Naruto berbalik badan kembali dan melupakan hal itu. "Oh iya, aku lupa bertanya namanya" kata Naruto dan tertawa bodoh. Kumiko cuma geleng-geleng kepala pada sifat lupa dari cowo jabrik itu.

"Boleh aku tau nama mu siapa?" tanya Naruto ke CR.

"E...seingatku adalah..."jawab CR mencari alasan untuk namanya.

"Cristiano Ronaldo!" kata cowo berambut raven itu dengan keras.

Naruto, Kumiko dan tentu saja CR tersentak akan perkataan Luffy barusan.

"Darimana kau tau itu Luffy?!" tanya Naruto dengan mata membulat.

"Dari sepatu yang dipakainya, lihat saja!" jawab Luffy menunjuk sepatu CR.

Lalu keduanya langsung menatap sepatu yang di pakai CR begitu juga dengan pemiliknya. Mereka kemudian memperhatikan sepatu CR yang berwarna putih polos dengan gambar Contrengan besar berwarna hitam dan nama ikon "CR7" di atas Contrengan besar tersebut yang berada di sisi sepatunya. Nama dari pemilik sepatu itu berada di bawah batas antara Contrengan itu dan alas kakinya yang hurufnya agak kecil namun bisa terlihat oleh mata mereka.

"Jadi nama mu Cristiano Ronaldo!" kata Naruto dengan mimik senangnya.

"Wah nama mu keren sekali!" kata Kumiko yang terkagum akan namanya. "Dan tulisan 'CR7' itu apa?" tanya Kumiko memincingkan mata ke tulisan 'CR7' nya.

"Yang Kuingat, 'CR' itu adalah namaku sedangkan '7' adalah nomor kesukaanku" kata CR menjelaskan arti 'CR7' kepada ketiga pemuda ini.

"Oh begitu, berarti kami akan memanggil mu CR saja supaya lebih mudah mengucapkannya" kata Naruto menaruh tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Tentu boleh" kata CR tersenyum pada Naruto. lalu ia berdiri dan bertanya kepada mereka bertiga. "Dan kalau boleh aku tau, nama kalian siapa?" tanyanya menatap mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga kemudian mengenali diri mereka masing-masing. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto!" kata pemuda jabrik itu sambil membuat tanda peace.

"Kalau aku adalah Oumae Kumiko, salam kenal!" ucap gadis berambut coklat itu menunjuk dirinya.

"Dan aku adalah Monkey. senang berkenalan denganmu, CR. Shishishi..." kata Luffy mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan tertawa nyengir.

"Aku juga sangat senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Naruto, Luffy, Kumiko" kata CR mengedipkan kedua matanya dan senyuman kerutannya.

"Ayo CR-bro, kita akan mengantarmu ke Losmen keluarga Kumiko-chan!" ajaknya kembali pada Pria klimis itu dan anggukan dari Luffy dan Kumiko.

CR menatap sebentar lalu berkata "OKE!" sambil memberi jempol ke mereka. Kemudian mereka semua pergi dari pinggiran sungai menuju Losmen milik Keluarga Kumiko.

'Aku tidak boleh berlama-lama di dunia ini. Aku harus segera mencari petunjuk dan mencari kebenaran tentang surat itu.'gumam CR dalam dirinya menatap langit pagi yang cerah.

CR7 : LOST IN THE WORLD OF ANIME

Saat mereka berempat melewati sebuah lapangan sepakbola, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil mereka dari pinggir lapangan.

"Oi Naruto, Luffy, Kumiko!" teriaknya dengan lantang memanggil mereka.

Mereka berempat menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Naruto melihat seorang pemuda laki-laki seusianya yang memakai Hoodie berwarna hijau, memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam dan memakai sepatu berwarna merah berada di pinggir lapangan itu dan mengenalinya.

"Oh, hei Kazu-bro*!" ucapnya melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda berambut hitam itu. Kemudian ke empatnya menghampiri Pemuda itu ke lapangan.

"Hey Kazu-bro, sedang apa kau di sini?" sapa Naruto dan bertanya padanya.

"Aku hanya sedang latihan saja kok." jawab Pemuda itu yang sedang menahan Bola di kaki kanannya. Lalu Pemuda tersebut memperhatikan seorang Pria yang berada di belakang Naruto. "Naruto, dia siapa?" tanyanya menunjuk CR.

Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Pria yang di tunjuk oleh Pemuda itu. "Oh, kenalkan dia Cristiano Ronaldo dan dia berasal dari kota Lisbon yang berada di negara Portugal" kata Naruto memperkenalkan CR pada Pemuda tersebut.

"Dia saat ini sedang terkena musibah karena mengalami lupa ingatan" sahut Luffy yang berada di samping Orang Portugis itu.

Pemuda itu terkejut mendengar perkataan Luffy. "OH YA!. Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanyanya masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Aku akan membawanya ke Losmen milik keluarga Kumiko-Chan supaya dia bisa tinggal di sana. Dan agar ingatannya sampai bisa kembali lagi" Naruto menjelaskannya secara mendatar.

Pemuda itu lalu mendesah. "Syukurlah kalu begitu" lalu ia menatap CR "semoga saja ingatan mu bisa kembali pulih Cristiano Ronaldo" kata pemuda tersebut dengan penuh harap.

CR mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih Kazu!". Luffy kemudian menyahut pada pemuda itu."Panggil saja ia CR supaya lebih mudah mengucapkan nya" katanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ya panggil saja aku CR seperti yang lain nya" kata CR tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda tersebut kemudian mengangguk. "Tentu CR, namaku adalah Kirigaya Kazuto dan panggil saja aku Kirito" balasnya dengan wajah senyum masokisnya. CR mengangguk mengerti dan Kemudian keduanya saling bersalaman dan melanjutkan obrolan perkenalan mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian saat mereka sedang mengobrol ria, sebuah suara mengejek terdengar dari pinggir jalan di mana Naruto, Luffy, Kumiko, dan CR tadi berhenti.

"Hei kalian para Pecundang!" teriaknya seorang pemuda berbadan besar dan berambut hitam panjang sebahu dengan lantang.

Mereka pun menoleh ke arah pengejek itu dan seketika wajah mereka terperanjat kecuali untuk CR yang wajahnya hanya biasa saja. Kemudian si pengejek itu menuju ke lapangan di ikuti oleh kawanan nya yang berjumlah 3 orang.

'Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres' batin CR menatap tajam pengejek itu.

Sang pengejek itu lalu berdiri di hadapan Naruto Dkk dengan wajah tidak senangnya.

"Hei Kirito, kenapa kau bermain di lapangan milik kami. Kan sudah ku katakan, kau jangan pernah bermain atau latihan di lapangan ini. Kenapa tak di dengar!" katanya bernada sangat jengkel kepada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Tapi ini kan lapangan untuk umum! Jadi siapa saja bebas menggunakan tempat ini, Saizou*!" Kumiko dengan marah menatap cowo berbadan lumayan besar itu.

Saizou lalu menoleh ke arah Kumiko yang langsung membuat cewe berambut coklat itu bergedik ngeri.

"Kau cewe!, tidak usah ikut campur dalam masalah ini!" ucapnya menggertak Kumiko hingga membuatnya sedikit mengembangkan air mata.

Melihat itu, Naruto dan Luffy sangat kesal terhadap kelakuan Saizou seperti itu. Luffy mulai mengepalkan tangannya berniat memukul mulut Saizou tapi di tahan oleh CR yang membuat amarahnya tertahan. Luffy menoleh ke arah CR dan melihat ia menggelengkan kepala supaya tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Luffy lalu mengerti akan maksud CR dan membuang nafas emosinya kemudian menatap kembali Saizou dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

Begitu juga Dengan CR yang menatap cowo itu dengan alis sebelah yang di naikkan dan rasa kesalnya. 'Ternyata ada juga ya pe ya penindasan di Dimensi seperti ini' batin CR yang dengki terhadap salah satu penyakit masyarakat ini.

Kirito lalu membungkuk kan badannya. "Aku minta maaf, Saizou".

Cowo berbadan besar itu lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak beserta teman-teman nya kecuali hanya satu orang yang cuma menatap dingin Kirito. Sedangkan Naruto dan Luffy wajahnya semakin jengkel karena melihat mereka seperti itu.

Saizou kemudian menatap Kirito merendahkannya. "Kirito...Kirito, kau ini memang orang terlugu yang kami kenal" ucapnya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kirito. Kirito hanya tertunduk gemetar mendengar ucapan pembully itu.

"Aku mau memaafkan mu, asal ada syaratnya!" kata Saizou yang merangkul Kirito. Kemudian ia melepaskan rangkulannya lalu menatap tajam pemuda berambut Hitam itu.

"Apa itu Saizou?" tanya Kirito dengan pandangan agak takut pada Saizou.

Saizou mendesah nafasnya sebentar dan berkata. "Kita bertanding SEPAKBOLA! kalau kau menang, kau boleh sesuka hati memakai lapangan ini. Tapi jika kau kalah, kau dan teman-teman mu ini jangan lagi menapakkan kaki di lapangan ini dan juga kau harus menjadi Suruhan ku, mengerti!" ujar nya dengan nada lantang.

Mendengar syarat itu wajah Kirito kini memucat sedangkan Naruto, Luffy, dan Kumiko membulatkan kedua matanya. Namun lain halnya dengan CR yang masih memasang wajah santai namun kesal pada pembully itu.

'Ya ampun, anak ini benar-benar keterlaluan!' gumam CR menyempitkan matanya menatap Saizou. 'Ini tak bisa di biarkan!' tambahnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi Saizou..." Naruto berkata dengan menggantung kemudian di selak oleh CR.

"AKU SETUJU!" katanya lebih lantang dari Saizou.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada perkataan Pria Portugis itu. Saizou lalu baru menyadari kehadiran Pria itu dan bertanya.

"Kau siapa?!" tanyanya begitu bengis.

CR terkekeh lalu menunjuk dirinya. "Siapa aku? Itu tidaklah penting!" kata CR sambil menggoyang-goyang telunjuknya di depan para penindas itu. "Yang penting aku menerima tantangan mu itu!" sambungnya menunjuk Saizou.

Cowo berbadan besar itu menelan ludahnya dan wajah agak sedikit takut ketika CR menunjuknya. Lalu ia kembali lagi dengan wajah arogan nya.

"Rupanya kau berani juga, Klimis!" tatap sinis Saizou pada pemegang no.7 itu.

CR tertawa lepas. "Tentu saja aku berani kalau cuma berhadapan dengan kalian-kalian ini" balas CR dengan santainya. Naruto, Luffy, Kumiko, dan Kirito hanya terdiam melongo melihat keberanian dari Pria Portugis itu.

CR7 : LOST IN THE WORLD OF ANIME

Matahari sudah mulai naik tanda akan datangnya siang. Saat ini sedang terjadi ketegangan di lapangan antara Cristiano Ronaldo dengan Saizou Komiya* yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

Saizou membuang nafasnya lalu berkata. "Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai bermain!" kata Saizou dengan semangat arogan nya lalu ia dan kawanan nya pergi ke tengah lapangan.

Sedangkan Naruto Dkk masih berdiam diri di pinggir lapangan. Naruto lalu menatap CR. "Kenapa kau menerima tantangannya, Bro?!" protes Naruto akan keputusan CR itu.

CR cuma menanggapi protes Naruto dengan senyum kerutannya. "Tenang saja pirang, kita pasti bisa mengalahkan nya! Percayalah!" kata CR menatap dan memegang bahu cowo jabrik itu.

"CR benar Naruto! Aku juga setuju untuk menerima tantangan si Brengsek itu!" kata Luffy geram akan sifat Saizou itu.

"Ya Naruto! Kita pasti akan memenangkan pertandingan ini dan membungkam Cowo Buruk itu!" ucap Kumiko yang juga geram kepada pembully itu.

"Tapi kan Kazu-Bro..." lirih Naruto dan wajah lesu menunjuk Teman nya Kirito.

"Tak apa Naruto, aku sudah siap menerima resiko yang akan terjadi karena memang ini adalah salah ku" kata Kirito tersenyum memandang kecemasan yang berada pada diri Naruto terhadap dirinya.

Pemuda jabrik itu masih dengan wajah memelas melihat nasib teman nya nanti jika ia kalah dalam pertandingan.

Melihat itu, CR kemudian tersenyum pada Luffy, Kumiko, dan Kirito.

"Lihat! Luffy dan Kumiko saja setuju mau menerima tantangan itu. Bahkan Kirito rela dan sudah siap menerima resiko yang akan di terima nya!" kata CR merangkul Naruto dan menunjuk Luffy, Kumiko, dan Kirito.

Naruto kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya. Dan wajahnya berubah kini menjadi serius.

"Oke! Kita akan menghadapinya!" tukasnya dengan sikap tegas.

Luffy dan CR tercengir mendengar ketegasan Naruto sementara Kumiko dan Kirito tersenyum pada cowo jabrik itu. Setelah itu CR dan keempat pemuda tersebut melakukan tos secara bersamaan dan berteriak "YEEAAHH!" lalu Kirito dan Naruto menuju ke tengah lapangan sementara Luffy membuka Hoddie-nya terlebih dahulu beserta Topi Jerami-nya lalu menitipkan nya kepada Kumiko karena hanya ia saja yang tidak ikut dan cuma menonton pertandingan mereka.

Sementara itu dari atas pinggir lapangan terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah dengan gradien kuning hingga ujung rambutnya dan memiliki mata Ruby yang sedang memegang handphone dan sepertinya melakukan rekaman secara diam-diam kepada orang-orang yang berada di lapangan.

"Aku harus merekam pertandingan ini dan nanti aku akan memperlihatkan nya kepada Latifa-chan!. Semoga saja manusia itu bisa melakukannya dan aku juga berharap manusia itu bisa mengubah sepakbola di KOTA ini!" Ucap gadis itu dengan senyum manis nan misterius nya.

Pertandingan antara Tim Naruto VS Tim Saizou akan segera di mulai. Mampukah Tim Naruto berhasil mengalahkan para berandalan-berandalan itu dan menyelamatkan Kirito dari syarat yang di buat oleh Saizou?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Chapter 3 DONE! Para karakter sudah mulai bermunculan! Inilah list Chara anime di atas:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto dari Anime Naruto**

 **Monkey . D . Luffy dari Anime One Piece**

 **Kirigaya Kazuto dari Anime Sword Art Online**

 **Oumae Kumiko dari anime Sound! Euphorium**

 **Saizou Komiya (chara villain) dari anime Rosario Vampire**

 **DI FIC YANG ANE BUAT INI YANG JADI TOKOH UTAMANYA ADALAH CR, NARUTO, LUFFY dan KUMIKO! Kenapa Kumiko? Karena nanti ia juga akan membantu CR beserta kawan-kawan untuk mencari pemain terbaik yang nantinya akan di jadikan team terbaik untuk sepakbola di kotanya dan yang juga jadi tujuan utama CR7**

 **Untuk yang sudah mereview, ane ucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya walaupun hanya beberapa orang. Dan untuk yang bertanya siapa aja karakter yang akan dipakai di fic ini? Ane akan pakai dari seluruh anime universe!**

 **Ok sampai situ aja dan semoga aja kalian semakin suka dengan fic gaje milik ane ini! terus pantau yaa dan jangan lupa berikan masukan dan review agar semakin menambah ide untuk fic ini!**

 **Ane pamit undur diri dan WASSALLAM!**


End file.
